


Not worried

by LesnaVra



Category: Gintama
Genre: Attempt at Humor, But turned a bit serious, Daily life of Yorozuya, Friendship, Gen, Zurako cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesnaVra/pseuds/LesnaVra
Summary: Prepare for Katsura disapperance, Yorozuya family life and Hijikata barging into this fic, destroing comedic feel with his cold demeanor."Zura was just the type of man who cared too much, understood too much of him and yet so little, and his presence both soothed and weighted Gintoki's down." [this is a clickbite]





	Not worried

Three days had passed. Boring 72 hours filled with the usual daily affairs. Somewhere in the middle of that time Gintoki caught himself twitching in anticipation every time he heard steps on the stairs. But when the knock on the door followed, Yorozuya's high spirit fled like air form a popped balloon. It would turn out it was just another dull client with a mundane task. He let Shinpachi took care of the people asking for help under the pretext of allowing Megane to gain experience in customer service. The one Sakata totally, absolutely wasn't waiting for, didn't care to knock. In fact he didn't always care to use the door.

So whenever Gintoki heard both steps and no knock before the sounds of intrusion, he threw himself on the JUMP to create just the right impression of idyllic leisure, picking up the most _I'm ignoring you_ facial expression, and starting the clogs of his brain to come up with the most sarcastic retort how much he didn't appreciate the comer and how much he suffered because of the home invasion.

Disappointingly, that was not a person he was absolutely not waiting for, but Catherine bawling about the rent, Otose with dinner (ok, that was not a disappointment), or Shinpachi coming back from grocery shopping (good boy!). _Persona non grata_ didn't show up for their favorite soap opera they watched each week at Yorozuya's either (shit, such a blow for Kagura, who waited for a new snacks supply) and that moment Gintoki realized he was a little bit _not_ worried. But who could follow the idiot's thoughts, he might just be busy with his organization that was as crazy as its leader. On a whim Gintoki switched the channel to 24 hour news, earning a punch from Kagura engrossed in the drama. But the presenter was talking about a six-legged goat in a far away mountain village; Edo remained boringly peaceful apparently.

 

Surely it was just to kill the routine that Gintoki took Sadaharu for the longer walk the next day, passing through all the places beggar monks usually occupied. Damned bastards, they were such cons! He was sure that in a single day they got more money from the superstitious passers-by than what he could make in a week of honest work! Being the good citizen, he felt obliged to act up. His feet led him to the bridge, the golden spot usually taken by the most obstinate monk with an idiotic face. He planned to shoo away the fraud or make him share his profits with the community (Yorozuya was a good enough representative of local people) under the threat of calling the police. But the beggar was not there. Good, it wasn't like Gintoki wanted to get his hands dirty. He let Sadaharu pee on the spot and strolled away with a strange uneasiness in his guts that certainly was just a wave of hunger

 

When he returned home and zapped through news channels, he was in such a good mood that Kabuki was at last free from these parasite monks, that he generously announced Kagura he would take her to the popular maid cafe next day. He could really appreciate good behavior and hard work, he just didn't want to give the kids a bad example that doing chores and behaving civil is something transactional (ok, he was stingy, too). The girl shrieked in joy and threw herself on her guardian.

"Gin-chan! You're the best, aru!" she hung on his neck, almost breaking it.

Because Shinpachi was both a good employee and a good kid, he took him with them.

They were lucky. They managed to be at the place during happy hours just like ugly and broke criminals usually did, but hopefully today the cafe wasn't stained by the margins of society. Relaxed atmosphere, quiet hum of a background music, beautiful waitresses, his kids bickering - what a perfect afternoon, no suspicious people to get on his nerves.

They got a menu card and the unusual indecisive whining started. Just too many things sounded delicious!

"One cup of cocoa and don't order any snack, it's a rip off!" Gintoki set the rules like a responsible (or broke) adult supposed to do.

"It's really nice here," Shinpachi started."But, Gin-san, I didn't know you fancy such places! You always laugh at-"

"Laugh at who? " the samurai cut in quickly. "Anyway, a man needs to play and try a lot of different things, before he can discover his preferences and even then he needs to stay open to experiments. This things can change anytime, you know."

"Are we talking about the same things, Gin-san?"

"Virgin boys think only about dirty stuff, aru! Now, what did you think Gin-chan was talking about? As a punishment I'm drinking your cocoa!"

The waitress brought their orders. Immediate consumption cut down all the quarrels.

"I can't wait for Friday!" Kagura confessed from above the steaming cup, foam sticking to her upper lip like mustache.

"Me too," the two added in a dreamy tone.

"Wait," Gin reflected." When did you become an old geezer looking forward the weekend, Kagura-chan? You have a school break now, so all days are like Fridays to you."

"But this Friday is special. Kamui will send me a present. It will arrive on Friday, aru!"

"Kamui? Your stupid blood-thirsty aniki that sails the space with even stupider terrorists?"

"Yep. That one, but you forgot to add that his brain is of the size of a peanut! I inherited both beauty and intelligence from my parents, so not much was left for him."

"Kagura-chan, aren't you the younger one?" Shinpachi noted.

"With Yato it works this way, aru!"

"Don't get your hopes high, whatever he is sending, it'll be stopped at the customs. That's the price you pay when you ally with an one-eyed weasel."

"No!" she shrieked and hit the table with her fist. The wood cracked dangerously.

"Gin-san, you could be more delicate. Like telling her that the post often loses packages."

"Kamui arranged a delivery!" she huffed. "My trusted subordinate! He is the best currier in Edo, that delivers package with a blast! And he can fool any customs!"

"Mhm... I've heard this slogan somewhere... " Shinpachi trailed off.

"Anyway, I hope you're not involved in any illegal trafficking, remember if anything goes wrong, we don't know you." the samurai retorted.

The prices weren't over the roof but still Gintoki left the place with the empty wallet and a wave of worry, surely connected with his financial problems, as Kagura walked out of the cafe with a full belly.

 

It's been a good couple days of peaceful life in Edo, with no fear that he would be falsely accused of some criminal background when a certain clingy type hung around. So, being in a mood to grace those around him with his dear presence, he happily called out loud when he spotted a familiar black uniform sitting before the fast food stand.

"Tax thief!"

"Yorozuya," his favorite (to make fun of) policeman eyed him with a smirk while stubbing the butt of a cigarette under his boot.

'Don't interrupt yourself, I don't really mind the smoke, " Sakata sat leisurely on the bench beside him."What a peaceful day..."

"Ha? You're being suspiciously nice today. What do you want?"

"Mhm, nothing, can't I - an upstanding citizen - walk the streets or relax under the tree of my liking?"

"There are unoccupied benches over there as well, just waiting to be taken by upstanding citizens. We're kind of busy, you know. Trying to work, if you know what that word means at all," he hissed in pretended irritation.

"Hijikata-kun," Okita emerged from behind the norens of the stand with two tasty-smelling paper boxes. "Oh, Danna!"

"Yo!"

"I've bough lunch," he sat down between Gintoki and his superior. He opened one box for himself and handed the white-haired man the other.

"Here's your change, Hijikata-kun!" he extended a hand with a small coin to the said man.

"How kind of you that you gave Yorozuya YOUR lunch , now give me MINE!" The brunet slapped his hand away and tried to whipped the food from Sogo's grip." Do you want to kill me by starving me to death this time?"

"Oh, you run on smoke and mayo, so I gave one SPARE lunchbox to Danna."

"Grhr, " Hijikata gave up. "I hope you put laxatives in it, before you decided to give MY lunch to this lazy bun! You're on patrol duty tonight!" he sprung to his feet and disappeared in the shop.

"What 'YOUR' lunch? Everything you got is from my taxes, so actually I paid for this food." Gintoki shouted after the man and then turned to Okita "Did you?"

"You'll be fine. The laxatives are in his mayo."

"Ah. Thanks, that's very considerate of you."

"Move!" Hijikata was back, glaring at them dangerously, with a steaming box in his hand. They made him a place on the bench again and slurped their noodles in relative peace.

"So what are you up to these days, boss?" Okita broke the silence.

"Mhm, nothing in particular. Just a boring week. How are you doing?"

Police officers answered simultaneously.

"So it's the same as ours, only drunkards brawls." Okita shrugged his shoulders.

"We're working our asses off, so ungrateful bastards like you can sleep safely." Hijikata hissed.

Sakata tossed the idea over and decided to give it a try. He spread his legs even more, threw an arm on the backrest in order to create the image of utter confidence, and said in a lazy, uninterested tone.

"Oh, if you're so busy, Mr. Policeman, have you made some spectacular arrest lately? And like maybe you still keep it from the public, hu?"

"We're busy and I won't explain a detail of police work to a civilian." Toshirou barked.

"Ok, ok. Let's say I believe you that you're actually worth all that money we pay you. I'm just asking, you know, purely out of curiosity and not to spite you, have you arrested some big fish lately? You know, transparency, informed society etc..." he nonchalantly dug in his ear.

"Like who? When did you start being interested in current affairs?"

"Right, I'm just an innocent citizen-"

"Innocent my ass."

"How could I know who's on your radar now. You tell me," Gintoki continued seemingly unfazed, " who rules the criminal world in Edo... So has a hydra lost its head? Found an Ace of Uno cards?"

"Danna, no, it has been extremely peaceful week." Okita cut in. "We haven't arrested anybody important and the Joui activity has been almost nonexistent."

"Whose activity?" he huffed, but inwardly contemplated whether he felt more relieved or more _not_ worried. "But who I am to pry my nose into police's business."

"Aren't you an ex-Joui rebel, Yorozuya?"Hijikata lit his after-dinner cigarette." We should be asking you these things. Anyway if you're so concern about our lack of success, we can improve statistics by arresting you."

"And what are the charges? Is it a crime to be as hot as me?"

"Ugliness isn't penalized, but I'm sure we could find some law against such outstanding stupidity."

"Then go and faa..arrest  yourself, Hijikata-kun" Gintoki stood up and corrected his yukata. "And when you're done and ready to apologies to me - you know, you've really hurt my fragile heart right now -  I'll be sparing at Shimura's dojo in the evening. See you around, tax thieves!"

 

As expected Hijikata showed up - At first shyly skulking around a dojo (come on, he had been here before!), lurking in the distance while his eyes sought for Sakata who was beating a crap out of Shinpachi. Gintoki spotted him but continued the fight. And, no, he was totally not having a flashback from his school days, of a little stalker who eyed him from behind a fence, when he practiced with Takasugi. Ugrr.

The policeman was soon swayed in the middle of attention, as O-tae approached him. She wore practice robes as a proud daughter of a samurai and challenged the comer to a fight. And so three pairs danced kendo on the wooden floor ( three, because Kondo and Kyuubei appeared out of nowhere, as usual).

They bustled around for some time, but soon enough Sakata convinced his only friend with a regular salary to a different kind of exercise. They continued to train all the skills necessary for a warrior though - their balance, endurance to poisons and precision of the right hand movements, as they repeatedly lifted the small weights from the pub counter to their lips.

Impulsively, Gintoki changed places, visiting cheap street stands and host clubs of any kind, turning the night into an epic pub crawl. Not that he wanted to run into some known face. That would be in fact inconvenient with a demon sitting on his shoulder, but he told himself that he wouldn't refrain from his favorite (or rather not particularly his, but _his_ ) places (of work or leisure) for the sake of some brainless terrorists. And what was wrong in it that he had many places to visit, no matter the true reason, and said demon was rich and just too easy to trick him into paying for two of them (like "ops, I've lost my wallet" or "I'm friend with a hostess here, I'll introduce you to her, I'll do the talking and you're paying!").

"Hahaha, you've just sponsored my whole night, Hijikata-kun, you're so naive that's a miracle you are a policeman," Gintoki sneered. They were sitting in the street stand, around a corner from Otose's Snack Bar -  a clear sign the night was coming to an end, both pleasantly drunk, and it was no harm in revealing his fraudulent master mind. Take that blow, you bastard! Gin-san rules!

But maybe the damned policeman wasn't a complete idiot.

"Hahha, you've just showed me all the places your little rebel friend attends, haven't you? Didn't cross your mind that I connect the dots? The whole time you've been pestering bartenders if they saw 'a long-haired wig walked by an alien duck'. Or asked for this babe, hostess Zurako-san. Which one of you have a crush on her? Anyway, you've saved me half a year of investigation, and all of that just for 5000 yen. You're so naive, Yorozuya," he patted Gin's shoulder as if congratulating him a good work.

"Shaddup, order me a beer. Who are you talking about?"

"Your little rebel friend!"

"Ah? My little soldier does rebel sometimes, saluting on its own to pretty ladies, but he's by no means little! Don't judge people by your standards!"

"Ha!? Mine's not... Anyway, I'm not going to listen to insults from a guy who carries around a bokuton to compensate for his size."

"Said a man strolling down the streets with a real katana!"

"It's my job, idiot. And do you see me carrying a sword right now? Because I can clearly see "Lake Toya" on your side, ha!" he said triumphantly "Omg, why am I discussing such things with you. " He hid his face in his hands. ". Just don't get involved in a bad crowd, ok? I need a smoke."

He lit a cigarette and closed his eyes,  head tilted backward, relaxing.

"So what, is Zurako-san your _big_ rebel friend's lady love or something?" the policeman said casually.

"Zurako is not for dating. By anyone. Don't bother interrogating her," the incessant questioning was getting on Gintoki's nerves ."And he's definitely not big. Not that I know, but he carries a real sword all the time! I mean, from what I saw on TV."

"Ah, I get it. You're keeping her for yourself."

"What!?" he was confused for a moment, but Hijikata just created an opening for Gintoki to sneer at. Ladies - the policeman was a disaster in this area. "And what, jealous? She would find you gross, just like every woman does."

"What are you babbling about, she's a hostess, she talks to any kind of clients and pours their drinks because this is her job. I do request her whenever she's available... " He puffed a smoke and added. "Sadly, she works just few nights and around different clubs."

The realization that the man besides might be serious hit Gintoki like a wave of nausea. Maybe it was something in the nature of policemen than they showed an unhealthy dose of interest in hostesses, as if they couldn't find a girlfriend in a normal way. He really hoped Hijikata won't turn into Kondo2.0. one day or Matsudaira.

"She's _homme fatal_ and definitely out of your league!" he was almost pleading.

"Your French sucks, it's pronounced " _fem"_ fatal, and for your information, she seems to like me."

"She's a hostess, she can't be rude even to a mayo freak. I bet they charge you extra for putting up with your deviations."

"Gosh, I wonder what kind of woman she is outside her job." Hijikata's voice hit a dangerously dreamy tone.

"Terrible one!"

"Oh? So you know her well?!" - and now hopeful.

"Listen, I can hook you up with Catherine, a beautiful hostess at Otose's. Cat's ears, feline grace, unforgettable face. You'll love her at the first sight."

"If you say so, I guess I... might be ... interested. " he spluttered shyly, all red, pretending not to care. "But I'm not leaving Zurako-san in your dirty hands."

"You might explode with _joui_ around her." Sakata added grimly.

" _Joy_? Don't put English words into conversation like a stupid teenager."

But damn it. Hijikata ruined his night. As if Gintoki wanted to chat about a gloomy hostess with a sword.

 

"Ok, I'm going" Kagura casually stood up from the couch. She was in the best mood, singing under her nose and dancing to the exit.

"Where?" Gintoki scrutinized her from behind a JUMP. Hangover still held him in his clutch and high noises were like a drill into his brain.

"To pick up my present! My delivery hero will be at the terminal at 14:30! Ahaha"

"Shinpachi, say Sayonara to your stupid sister. And start handing out the leaflets that we're searching for another employee. I won't wait ten years when she come back from prison."

"Ok, Gin-san, I'll come with Kagura to make sure she's ok. Besides, a walk would do us good."

"Sayonara, Patuan. It was fun to know you. Now I have two vacant places." the man said, but he was already sitting down in the corridor to put on his boots.

"Hurry up guys! We'll be late, aru!"

 

Kagura started to run towards the crowd and the high shriek cut through the arrival lounge. Sadaharu followed his mistress cheerfully. Gin and Shinpachi could do nothing as they saw her jumping on a tall figure, toppling a man over. Sakata was to turn around and run - so nobody connect him with Kagura's attempted murder on a passer-by, but the loud conversation between the assassin and her victim sounded oddly familiar.

"Gintoki was terrible to me, aru, all of the time! Didn't let me watch "My neighbor my love!"

"It saddens me to hear that, Leader! But do not despair, because your Lord Brother sends you his regards," the histrionic voice broke down "ekh, I mean, let me go already, you're heavy, Leader."

The attacked man, Katsura of course - he would always appeared out of nowhere in the least appropriate time and place - stood up, straighten his tousled business suit and corrected the tie. He had a small metallic suitcase and a long but thin package. With hairs put neatly into a ponytail and a serious look on his face he could easily pass for a regular _salary man_.

"Oh, Shinpachi-kun, Gintoki, I didn't expect you all to come here." he greeted them with a shy smile.

"Katsura-san, we didn't expect you here either! Kagura-chan has been talking about a present from Kamui all the time. But I'm glad to see you again," Shinpachi smiled back.

"Oh, right." Katsura turned to the girl, held out a package and said "Your Lord Brother bade me to pass this little token of his brotherly love to you, Leader."

Oh, what's that?" Kagura unwrapped the gift and frowned. She was holding a yellow umbrella with a pink bunnies scattered on the fabric."It's totally infantile!" How I am suppose to fight with it? Kamui is a total idiot!"

"He said that the bunny in the centre has a laser in its eyes."

"Really! Kamui is the best, aru!"

Gintoki grunted his teeth and stayed silent. The cogs in his brain spun so fast that he was getting dizzy. _Kamui sailed the space with Takasugi. Zura disappeared without a word and apparently came back from Kamui. Kamui sailed the space with Takasugi. Zura. Kamui... Takasugi. Zura. Takasugi .Damn it!_

"Where have you been, Zura, ha? "Gintoki spat finally.

"It's not Zura. It's a serious businessman Katsurayama right now! I was on a business trip as you can see." Zura said amused, not yet aware of the upcoming storm. "Can we exchange business cards, Yorozuya-san?"

"No serious man wears a long-haired wig these days. "Gintoki grumped "And that's typical. Just disappearing without a word when you own me 300 yen"

"Did you miss me, Gintoki?" he said playfully.

"How a man can miss something like a wig? I don't even need a wig. It's just it had been cluttering my living room for some time, uninvited, so yes, I caught my breath when it was gone," he huffed, arms crossed on his chest.

"Are you referring to me? Don't talk to me as if I were an object."

"Shinpachi, did you hear that? Omg, a talking wig! That must be some Amanto technology"

"Gosh, Gintoki.... What's gotten into you?"

"And if a wig decided it's not worth it to inform Gin-san about its _trip_ , even though it can speak, that's ok, after all a wig is just a wig, you cannot expect more from it. "

"Ano, Gin-san" Shinpachi cut in " actually Katsura-san told us that he'll be gone. "

"I did, last Friday. But then you kicked me out and shouted that... well you weren't really interested in the details of my work."

"Who could have guess you're gonna meet _him_. I thought you were just going to blow some more embassies, or that you're sulking somewhere in a sewer." he shrugged his shoulders "As for me, you could stay with your _beastie_ - _bestie_ and blow each other up. I wouldn't notice you're gone!"

He was frustrated. Definitely spoke to much. Not that Zura didn't deserve it, hell, it was all the idiot's fault. Not that he cared. But after his tirade he rather expected an uppercut to his chin. Not the sight of Zura bent in half in laugher. The honesty of the act disarmed Gintoki in split seconds.

"What's so funny, ha?"

"You just don't realize how similar you two are. He too told me to pass you his greetings in a similar way." Katsura choked out between the spasms.

"Sugi said that Gin and Zura can go to hell and fuck each other!" Kagura exclaimed cheerfully. "Kamui told me everything!"

"You suck at being a parent Gintoki. Poor Leader must got this attitude from you," the dark-haired man chose a scolding tone. Kagura hid behind him and showed her tongue to Gin.

"And Zura said it's quite agreeable idea." she added.

"Figure of speech." Katsura was unfazed.

"And that he'll surely give it a though, aru!"

"You know what, I was actually in the mountains to feed a six-legged goat. Didn't see any _Sugi_ or anybody alike there."

Gintoki snorted at the nickname, but spun on his heal "I don't have a whole day to root here." The odd feeling that had been niggling him throughout the week was still there, maybe even more apparent now.

 

They all went down to the metro station. Kids were bickering, as Kagura wanted to tried out her new umbrella and Shinpachi tried to prevent the massacre. The men walked behind in awkward silence. The train to Kabuki arrived, they boarded and yes, Zura was just this type of a man. He followed Gintoki, who tried to distance himself from the group, and sat right beside him, ignoring dozens of other unoccupied seats. Their shoulders bumped with every jerk of a train, their legs exchanged warmth at accidental touches. Single dark strands stuck to Sakata's white yukata as if he owned a ridiculously outgrown Persian cat. But it wasn't the physical (dis)comfort that bothered the white-haired samurai. Zura was just the type of man who cared too much, understood too much of him and yet so little, and his presence both soothed and weighted Gintoki's down. Right now it was rather this second suffocating feeling.

He knew that this stupid wig was waiting him out. And that he was being not fair. And that he was going to give up soon, falling into a trap called "guilt" that crawled at him from behind Kotarou's tensed body or his fleeting yet heavy glances.

 

"So when will you pass me _Sugi's_ greetings?" Gintoki said sourly. Damn it, let it be already over. He won't have Zura accusing him later of sulking or worse - worrying about him.

"I don't take orders from him." his friend stated as if he explained the most obvious fact, crossing his arms in his usual gesture."Go harass your policeman."

"Ops, actually he might be harassing you in an upcoming future."

"What? Can't I leave you alone for a couple of days?"

The train stopped and so their conversation. Buzz of the city entered the train throughout the door and died out as it moved.

"Were you _worried,_ Gintoki?" Oh, here they were again.

"Mhm I was rather a little _bored_. You know, watching an idiot is some kind of entertainment."

"Yes, it is, that's why I stick around you."

"Where did you pick such an attitude? Being witty doesn't suit you."

"In space, of course, " he sighed. "Why can't we all -

"Shut up." he yanked Zura's forearm down and squeezed it tightly."As for me, you can as well... I just don't fucking care."

"Gintoki... What's wrong in it?" And he knew Zura was talking about his stupid dreams of being Shoyou's disciplines once more, as if he forgot the war happened, as if he didn't know how much they lost, as if Gintoki didn't... as if Takasugi wasn't...  as if Zura could...

"Everything. You're delusional fool."

"A man can't make it without anything to believe in."

He wanted to hit him, he wanted to turn around and walk away, but he did nothing of these things. Not quite appropriate in metro, not quite suited for an adult man, and definitely not fair to do to a friend. The stop and people rushing out and in saved him from answering.

"Zura..." Sakata mustered the most nonchalant tone. "You know, what I've been saying about... that you're a bother... well, you are, but I can put up with it..."

"Mhm. It's Katsura. And yes, I'll gladly come tonight if you're inviting me for a dinner so charmingly."

"Don't push your luck, stupid wig!"

"Oh, Zura's coming!?" Kagura caught up, excited. Was she listening the whole time? "I want onigiri! Make a lot of onigiri with sunboku for me! It's an order from your leader, aru! Gin-chan has been starving me!"

"How nice of you, Katsura-san! I'll do the shopping then, so when you come, you can start cooking for us straight away." Shinpachi joined in."As I think about it, they won't sell me sake, that'll be on you adults."

Gintoki couldn't be more proud of his precious manipulative children.

"Then, everything's settled, Kat-Zura." he dragged the syllables so oddly, that practically it was still calling the terrorist by his nickname. He patted the dark-haired samurai triumphantly.

"Oh. It's our stop, aru!"

 

Yorozuya's flat was again full of life. Otose took a pity on them or maybe just wanted to prevent an explosion in _her_ kitchen, because that's the only thing damned terrorists did these days, and prepared them a delicious stew. Somber mood left Gintoki for good. They had re-watched the last episode of "My neighbour-my love", which Shinpachi had recorded and they all argued about the recent plot development.

Meantime Kagura decided to become a hair dresser on Zura's expense. Gin took sadistic pleasure at the sight. Haha, that's the price you have to pay when you spoil wild gorilla girls. The terrorist sad paralyzed when Yato brush his hair and made girly braids - any false movement could result in him needing a real wig. Shinpachi found an eager ear (and fresh, because Sakata had heard it all 10 times before) and poured down on Otose his fanboy stories. Everything was perfect. Gintoki picked up the last issue of JUMP and flipped through it leisurely, savoring the first cup of sake in tiny sips. He yet needed to wait when the children go to sleep, so the adults could enjoyed unbridled drinking. He contemplated to set a quick peace, with extra serving for the wig, so the man would pass out before he started talking nonsense about his trip and what was it about. Sakata knew too well the topic would hang in the air for at least a week, Zura being a master of persistence. Ha, Sakata was a master of avoidance with 10 years of practice, take that!

 

There was a knock on the door, but nobody seemed to care. The comer didn't give up though.

"We're close!" Gintoki shouted from the couch.

"Yorozuya?" the voice was all too familiar. The owner let himself in, damned privilege of their friendship. The veil of tobacco smoke entered with him. "Yorozuya, you bastard."

His doom getting nearer and nearer, Katsura extricated himself from Kagura's deadly grip and ducked away to the bedroom. He was too slow though, or the flat too tiny. The sliding of the door caught Hijikata's attention, as he walked in to the living room.

"Oh, is somebody there?" the policeman asked surprised.

"Did I invite you here?" Gintoki greeted his guest.

Toshiro bowed to everybody and sat on the couch. He swayed the room with his prying little eyes, meeting deadly-pale faces of Shinpachi and Kagura, a roll of eyes on Otose, and a nervous grin at Yorozuya. He glimpsed to the bedroom door and pulled out his radio transmitter.

"Yamazaki, keep an eye on the back windows." he said coldly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing tax thief? Peeping on my life, ha? Anyway, why are you doing here?" Sakata tried to behave as normal as possible.

"I went to see the hostess downstairs. Ughr. That was not what you've told me! So as I was near I decided to drop by."

"When did I lie to you about Catherine? Cat's ears - checked, unforgettable face - checked."

"Geez, I'd better check on the poor soul. Policemen these days don't know how to behave at all." Otose stood up and leave.

 

"Whatever. Who else is there?" Hijikata was back to his cold demeanor.

"Where? There's only us. "

"Don't make fun of me. I saw the bedroom door closing. And besides there are five plates on the table. "

"And what? Do you think you can invade my home on a whim and ask stupid questions?"

"I've told you. I really like you Gintoki-" it sounded oddly threatening.

"Oh, so that's why you're so obsessed in getting into my bedroom. Don't try anything inappropriate when the children are around, ok?"

"Shut up. I mean I respect you, and I've told you that I couldn't care less what did you do in your past-"

"Oh, you make me blush now. After all, we can date, just hurry up and give me the diamond ring, I'll dump you and sell it with a profit later."

"Damn it Sakata! I can't turn a blind eye if you give an active help to a wanted terrorist! Do you understand?! Ok, I can and will forget about your involvement, but this privilege doesn't extend to the scums that drag you down!" he spat through the clenched teeth.

"Why why, you think so low of me. I know your _private_ life sucks, but don't you think that keeping a wanted and ugly- terrorist is the least possible scenario why an adult man who has his manly needs doesn't want another man to rummage through his bedroom?"

"You really don't want to know what dirty stuff Gin-chan is keeping in there! There's ..." Kagura giggled.

"OK, I can wait." Hijikata crossed his arms on the chest and made himself comfortable on the couch. "I have all the time I want, the backup is coming. It's not that this person can escape, Yamazaki is there."

 

"Yare yare, you're still here?" Otose was back. She gave them disapproving look, as she crossed the room in the direction of the bedroom. Gintoki noticed she carried a bag with her.

"Where are you going, old lady?" Hijikata was like a guarding dog, all ready to bite.

"Ha? As far as I can remember it's still my house. "she stopped with a hand on the door. "Anyway, I'm sure the poor thing must be so scared with your rude behavior, policeman-san, but I'll try to convince our friend to show up." she disappeared behind the sliding door, not waiting for an answer. It was her damned house!

 

"Great, so we're having a hostage situation right now. " Hijikata said grimly "If the old lady gets hurt, or the kids  - by the way, kids, go down to the bar" he stopped and waited, Gintoki gave Shinpachi and Kagura a nod, so they left the flat, "it's your own fault, Gintoki. Do you think that "we're friends" bullshit will save you? Criminals don't have friends, they use people as tools and then throw them away when they outgrow their usefulness."

"Your concern is touching. "he sighed frustrated to no end. "Especially that assuming that you might be right - of course you're not - you are solely responsible for creating this mess. "I have never ask you for anything and never again will-

"Oh, no, are you just using "one favour" trick on me?"

"Just leave. Turn around and we will pretend this never happened."

"He's dangerous."

"We were doing just fine, you know. Besides, it's not him."

"Of course, of course. Who else would you so fiercely protect from me. Listen, I know that you try being loyal to an old friend, and that's impressive and shit, but he's using you. You don't own him anything now because of what happened between you two 10 years ago."

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Gintoki growled dangerously. After the outburst, they sat in silence.

"Ok, I could leave. This one time." Hijikata finally said in a stern tone, "but you need to make a deal with me first. "

"What now?" he huffed.

"I want you to cut the ties with all criminals you know. I don't want to see you wasting your life this way."

"Do you realize that Kagura is an illegal immigrant who worked for a mafia?! That the Shimuras keeping their father's sword? That the old hag helps Catherine - a former thief and illegal immigrant too - to avoid the police? That I am war criminal? Ha? Ha?"

"Gintoki... I didn't mean-"

"You're pissing me off, Hijikata. " He stood up not even looking at the man. "I want you get the fuck out-"

"This conversation is not over. I won't let-"

Gintoki never got to know what Hijikata planed not to let happen. The confrontation between them died out, when the bedroom doors shuffled. The policeman too, stood up, and they both froze in anticipation. The view simply smitten them, harsh words forgotten.

Otose emerged first, but the taller person followed closely behind. Gintoki recognized the flowery garnet kimono as one of the bartender's, worn only on special occasions. Red obi jime knot contrasted against golden obi, resembling a ribbon on a expensive present, daring to be opened. Kagura-made braids ran into a lazy side bun, decorated with hairpins, while some loose tresses flowed down like a rivulets of ink against the white neck. The person fluttered their ridiculously long lashes heavy with mascara, bold red lips formed in a cute "o", as if confused at the scene.

 

"Is it... it is... Zurako-san" Hijikata gasped, his face flushed red in an instant.

"I hope you're decent enough not to tell anyone about this." Otose addressed the policeman, playing out her displeasure. It was common knowledge that some shitty employers offered lower wages to hostesses that weren't single.

"Yes, ma'am. Yorozuya. I am... really sorry. I didn't want to... Zurako-san, please forgive me. Gintoki is a lucky man..."

Sakata moved closer and possessively put an arm around Zura's waist, eyeing Hijikata as if throwing him a challenge.

"Yare yare, I'm leaving." Otose sighed. "Don't kill each other, ok?" she patted Gintoki's shoulder. "I'm speaking to you as well, Hijikata-san. Should I keep Kagura sleeping  downstairs? "

"Yes, please." Gintoki moved to the couch. He crashed down and ran a hand through his face. The bartender nodded and wished them good night.

"You two ruined my evening." Sakata summed up with a tired voice. "Don't just hover above me, looking up at you makes me dizzy. Sit down, and Zurako, you're a hostess aren't you, pour us drinks."

"Gintoki, Zurako-san. I'll take my leave. I hope we can meet again in a better circumstances." Hijikata bow his head.

"Oh, I'm sure of it, you'll see her again soon." Sakata retorted, but the man was gone. "Oh, so it's only two of us now."

"Gintoki. He... he might be right about me, I am dangerous. And he wanted to protect you."

"Shut up. Just shut up. I so fucking hate him right now, almost as much as I hate you."

"And thank you for standing up for me. I'll take my leave too, then.  I didn't mean to upset you."

"But I am already upset."

"Sorry."

"Then do something about it." he lied down on the couch and cover his face with a forearm. "Use your hostess skills to cheer Gin-san up. Isn't it what you're doing at nights, cheering up old geezers? Besides, I have no idea how can you be so popular with this idiotic face.  And don't you dare to leave..."  _me_ _ever again_ remained unspoken.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I invited Hijikata over, so he could see Zurako, but of course, they had to hold this-very-serious argument in the least appropriate time.  
> Thanks for yout feedback - it inspires me to create more and (hopefully) better stories.


End file.
